Its you
by beautifulbutterfly
Summary: [One shot]Trory. Maybe it was all just a matter of timing...will they finally be bought together, can they stand the rain?


**Summary:** One shot Trory. Maybe it was all just a matter of timing…will they finally be bought together, can they stand the rain?

**Note:** Inspiration comes at the strangest of time, and this one came when I was particularly annoyed at my maths homework, thus proving my theory that you write the best when are stuck on school work. Too much school work and not enough creatively and so I choose this as my outlet.

This is a one shot so there is no point saying 'Please write more' because it isn't going to happy, sorry. But I would love it if you could review and let me know what you think, the good the bad and the bits you loved etc.

Enjoy

Luv Hayls xoxo

**Its you**

Maybe through innocence or naivety but I never understood why.

Never understood why she, unlike the other girls, was never lured by my charm and good looks. Why instead of feeling affection towards me she felt hate

Now I look back on those days and I feel ashamed, ashamed of the boy I was, of the games I played to get girls. And that's all it was, a game. And she saw right through it, because she was never like the other girls. She was smarter, funnier and yet unreachable, which may be what made her so much more desirable, the fact that I couldn't have her.  
But in the years that have passed I've grown and I only hope she can forgive the boy I was in past, and see who I am today

As I stand here watching from the shadows, I watch as she cries and I only prey I never made her feel that sad. Never made her cry. Because her tears are like daggers through my heart as I stand here watching her fall to pieces.

**xoxo**

Maybe through innocence or naivety but I don't understand why.

I sit here, my lake of emotion spilling out through the windows of my soul. Feeling empty and very stupid. So much more angry with myself than him. For letting him into my life, my bed and my heart, when deep down inside I knew I would end up here feeling scared, alone and broken hearted, questioning everything. **L**udicrous **O**vert **G**orgeous **A**rrogant **N**aïve.

I hate the women I am becoming, wanting to go back to being the girl who, though had a sheltered view of the world, at least knew herself and where she was going.

I hug my legs tight to my body, protected against the cold of the night.

I wipe the tears; my blurry vision now cleared and I see him. A person I never thought I would see again. Yet there he stood soaking wet. His blonde hair plastered to his head and his eyes full of so much sadness as he watches me.

**xoxo**

She lifted her head and though the pouring rain our eyes met. Each full of so many emotions. Sad, happy, relieved, scared, unsure.

Out from my shadow I venture, finally ready to be the man she needed, finally worthy of the princess. My body shivers from the cold but my brain barely registers it, it is so concentrated on her, as are my eyes.

**xoxo****  
**

He emerges from the shadows, his features, manor and being brought into focus. I half expected to see the cocky adolescent boy, the image of him that I had held in my head. But as he stepped out that boy was so far from the man I saw in front of me.

**xoxo**

All too soon I stood in front of the girl, with the chance I had wished for for so long now. Her eyes watched me as I approached, and were still focused on mine as I stood in front of her. I held my hand out to her; the girl sitting, shivering, curled up on the ground.

**xoxo**

Cautiously I took his hand, his gesture of peace. His strong arms pulled me up and I was face to face with him, my Romeo from another time.

**xoxo**

Even through the rain, the cold and the sadness she was still beautiful and I dared not believe the hint of a smile I thought I saw cross her face.

**xoxo**

"Miss Mary" he whispers, titling his head at her. A smile penetrating her face at the sound of her old nickname.

Her hand still in hold of his, her blue eyes on a par with his own, she leaned forward and he wrapped his arms tight around her, the only girl he had ever wanted and needed all at the same time.

He had wanted many girls sure, he had needed many things, but he had never wanted something, someone as much as he wanted her. Never needed someone as much as he needed her right now. And he thought, and preyed that maybe she felt the same way.

**xoxo**

I stood with my arms wrapped around her, feeling relief flood my body, Happy she didn't hate me, hate me because of the fool I had been in the past.

**xoxo**

I stood with my arms wrapped around his neck, through the pouring rain clinging to the guy, the man who was here for me. Knowing in that deep truthful place inside that he was no longer Tristan – playa and king of Chilton, that he now was grown up Tristan and that he had potential to be keeper of her own heart.

**xoxo**

"Mary" he whispered her name through her hair in an aching longing sort of way.

She leaned forward to his ear, whispering something that caused both of them to smile a little.

"We've come along way from that now don't you think? And by the way the names Rory"

He pulled back to look at her, his eyes sparkling just a little, not daring to believe anything just yet.

"Rory I think this is the beginning of a beautiful fr…" Tristan started quoting Casablanca, a line he knew she would know, but was cut off by her finger that placed itself on his lips.

His eyes met hers, slightly confused.

"I think this the beginning of a beautiful relationship" she said her eyes sparkling.

Through the dark and the pouring rain, they had found what they wanted, what they needed. They had found each other and they were both now ready for what was to come.

**xoxo**

Home to me – Josh Kelley

Isn't it funny how the roads just pass us by  
Isn't it crazy how we never get it right  
Time is wasted on money and money wasted on lust.  
Treat her like a lady and she'll never get enough

Cause' its you that I'm runnin to baby  
Its you that I'm feelin for lately and  
Its like a pain that never goes away  
and it always starts today

Cause you are home to me, Cause you are home to me  
Cause you are home to me, Cause you are home to me


End file.
